We Shall Always Be With You
by OrcaPotter
Summary: Harry recieves a vistor one summer's night that brings more than just comfort. Post GoF & one of my best accomplishments. Review and enjoy please!


A/N: This was a daydream that I just HAD to type up. It's really emotional, for I was feeling emotional at the time. Don't flame me 'cause Sirius has something that you really would'nt be able to hold on to for 15 years in a coat!! You'll see what I'm talk'n 'bout. BUT, I've been told this is my BEST fanfic yet! Please review, and be nice!  
P.S.: The usual disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters, etc. etc. The idea for this fic is mine, however! Ms. Rowling is the genius behind the Potter! Enjoy!  
  
"No! Stop! Please!" Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry! Harry, wake up."  
  
"Please, let it be dead! No, don't kill dad, please!" Harry began to mutter louder.  
  
"Harry, c'mon it's a dream. Wake up!"  
  
Harry woke suddenly, only glimpsing the outline of a person sitting on the side of his bed before he jumped to the floor. He grabbed his wand which he had been keeping under his pillow since he got back to Privet Drive and walked backwards to the door, pointing his wand at the figure on the bed.  
  
"Wait, Harry! It's only me, Sirius!" The figure stepped into the moonlight shining from Harry's window to reveal Harry's Godfather.  
  
Harry paused, shocked, before his body went limp and he dropped his wand on the wooden floor.  
  
"Sirius?" He asked, weakly.  
  
Sirius stepped closer to Harry, getting a better look at his face. Harry stared at Black before looking quickly at the floor, his eyes filling with uncontrollable tears.  
  
"I.. I was-" Harry began to whisper, before he could hold his emotions no longer. Sirius quickly embraced Harry in a hug, falling to his knees on the floor.  
  
Harry had only been hugged like this once before, by Mrs. Weasly. Although, Harry could not handle the stress any more. They stood, in a silent hug, for a long while.  
  
"It's alright, Harry," Sirius whispered. "I'm here now."   
  
"It's.. all-my-fault!" Harry sobbed to Sirius's shoulder.  
  
Black gently pulled Harry apart to face him, looking at him seriously, but his eyes full of comfort. "It is not-your-fault!" He whispered.  
  
"If it wasn't for me, Cedric would be alive and Voldemort would not be back to full power!" Harry cried. "How many more people will die now because of me?!"  
  
Sirius gently got up from the floor and led Harry back to his bed. He sat Harry down and did the same next to him.   
  
"Harry, no one had any control over what happened. It was beyond anyone's' control. Everyone knew, including Professor Dumbledore, that the day would come when Voldemort would return to full power. You, nor anyone else would have been able to prevent that. It was only a matter of time before he got you. It's more of my fault than anyone else's' actually, I should have been able to protect you. I knew that I should've done something the moment I heard you were to compete for the Triwizard Cup." Sirius said, quietly.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and wiped away his tears, feeling immediately embarrassed for loosing control.  
  
"It was not your fault either." Harry said sternly.  
  
Sirius let out a soft laugh. It suddenly dawned on Harry that it was a wonder that the Dursley's did'nt hear all that had gone on and how Sirius got into his house without being obviously seen or heard.  
  
Black must of seen Harry's expression, for before Harry could speak, he answered his questions.  
  
"I just got back from one of Dumbledore's assignments. Remus Lupin and I were worried about you, but he told me it wouldn't be wise to visit you. When we got back, I couldn't rest without knowing how you were. So, I crept out against Remus's advice and came here. Your relations can't hear or see me here 'cause they are both under a sleeping charm. I put it on them when I came inside. Since then, I've been sitting here. That was until you started... muttering in your sleep." Sirius explained.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius, then back to his covers.  
  
"I was.. dreaming about what happened. Again."  
  
"I expected that." Sirius said, softly.  
  
Harry stayed silent a moment, but he could no longer hold it in. With tears forming yet again in his eyes, he explained.  
  
"I was tied up again, to the headstone of Voldemort's father. Wormtail was stirring something in a cauldron. He then reached down and pulled out... he..." Harry shuddered. Sirius put his arm tightly around him. Harry took a deep breath, and continued with the tears now spilling down his cheeks. "Voldemort got out of the cauldron and began to laugh. Only he wasn't laughing at me. He was laughing at..." He let out a sob. "He was laughing at my father."  
  
Sirius tightened his arm around Harry's shoulder and looked at Harry with such sadness.  
  
Harry took in another deep breath between sobs, feeling so stupid for crying. However, it felt good to tell all his troubles to someone he loved, and have that someone love him back.  
  
Sirius was about to tell Harry that it was alright to stop, but Harry began to explain more.  
  
"I was yelling at Voldemort to stop. 'Let my father live', I yelled. They began to duel, and I heard the exact words they spoke when my father really died. I kept pleading with Voldemort and Wormtail, 'Don't kill my father, please don't kill my dad'. But Wormtail just looked at me with his little black eyes and said, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for James and Lily to die. They were really nice people'. Then all I saw was green light, and that's when you woke me." Harry stopped. Silently sobbing and hiding his face in his hands.  
  
Sirius let out a deep, sad sigh. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes too. Nothing was said for a long time.  
  
"Why is it that all I know of my parents is their death and pain?" Harry whispered, crying. "Why can't I have at least one happy memory? I don't remember a thing before they died."   
  
The light in the room dimmed as a cloud covered the moon. Both Sirius and Harry were still on the bed. Sirius felt so bad for Harry. What Harry has and is still going through is not what a boy should have to tolerate. Why did I not force Hagrid to give him to me? Sirius thought. I should of raised him. I'm the closet thing to a father Harry has. It's what James and Lily wanted. If I had Harry, I would not have gone after Peter and Harry would have had a better childhood.  
  
"Harry, I visited you and your parents often after you were born. No other family loved their child as much as they loved you. From the looks of it, you and your parents were very happy. I remember one time, James had left his broomstick out and you hopped on without anyone noticing. While you did not get more than four inches off the ground, you still zoomed across the lawn laughing hysterically. James ran after you, worried at first but then he couldn't help but laugh himself. 'He'll be great one day! You just wait! Hogwarts will have another Potter as champ in his year!' he said." Sirius said, with a faint smile, which turned to a frown quickly. "That was not long before, well, not long before..."  
  
Harry seemed to calm down a bit, with Sirius telling him the story. "Do you remember anything else? Before they died?" He asked, quietly.  
  
Sirius looked at him, smiled briefly, then looked at the window.  
  
"There was another time I was over, for your parent's anniversary. Your mum was trying to get you into this little suit, but you were just like your dad. He did not like getting dressed up that much. So I think it rubbed off on you. Anyway, James was out getting your mum a gift. So I was over to babysit. I tried to tell your mum there was no reason to dress you up, since you were not going out with them. All she said was, 'James told me to dress him nice. Something about a portrait.'. Well, portrait or no portrait you were not happy." Sirius let out another soft laugh, then continued.  
  
"The only thing that got you to calm down, was your mother's lullaby. She sang it to you all the time." He looked into Harry's eyes, which reminded him so much of Lily. Harry was about to ask him something when Sirius answered him without hearing the question like before. "No, I don't remember what the words were. Or the title. It was something she made up."  
  
Harry's shoulders sagged, as it was obvious he was disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." Sirius said softly. He paused a moment, before Harry looked at him again, wanting him to continue. "Well, it was not long before you finally agreed to have the suit on. James came home soon after. He was very proud of you. In one hand, he had Lily's gift. In the other, he had a wizard camera. He gave Lily a golden locket, with a picture of himself and of you. I've never seen her cry so much joy, only when you where born and when she was married to your father."  
  
"James then handed me the camera and told me to take their portrait. I told him I was no expert in photography, but he insisted. Your parents then took you in their arms and stood in front of the mantelpiece. I took the picture, and they were soon off on their date." Sirius paused a moment and thought. Harry was still looking at him. "Everything in your parent's house was destroyed the night they were killed. I don't remember what happened to my..-" Sirius suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and stood up. Puzzled, Harry watched as Sirius searched his shabby robes.  
  
"I thought there was a small pocket in here somewhere, if I remember right." Sirius muttered to himself. "C'mon, be in here. Please." He whispered. Finally, after minutes of searching, he found a small pocket hidden among the folds of his old robe. Sirius pulled out a small piece of paper and sat down, heavily, beside Harry once more. Harry couldn't see what was on the paper yet, but Sirius's eyes were full of tears once more. Gently, Harry pulled Sirius's hand to where he could see it. In the palm of his hand was the wizard photograph Sirius said he had taken on his parent's last anniversary. The familiar faces of his parents were smiling at him, and in their arms was a small baby with messy, black hair and bright, green eyes.  
  
They sat in silence a while as they both stared at the photo. The three faces smiling up at them. After what seemed like forever, Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"You keep this," He said quietly, putting the photo in Harry's hand. "I know Hagrid gave you an album of pictures of your parents, but I do believe there is none with you in there with them."  
  
"But, you don't have any other pictures of them. You should keep it." Harry said.  
  
"I have enough memories in my heart that I don't need photos. You need it, more than I, to help remind you of how much they loved you." Sirius said softly.  
  
They looked at each other in silence. Tears began to form in Harry's eyes once more, but he fought them.  
  
"You better get back to sleep Harry. It's late and I need to be getting back." Sirius said, and he helped Harry under his covers.  
  
Harry looked up at him, fear edging into his mind once more.  
  
"Could you.. I mean.. will you stay just a little longer? 'Till I fall asleep again?" Harry whispered, with a small shudder of the nightmares to come.  
  
"Of course Harry." Sirius said softly.  
  
Harry laid his head down on his pillow, still clutching the photo of his parents in his hand. Sirius sat down, next to him, and placed his hand on Harry's.  
  
Sirius had not been sitting long, watching Harry's eyes droop as sleep came unto him, before he seemed to feel a presence other than Harry in the room. Looking around, he did not see anyone, only the return of the moonlight through the window. He stared down at Harry once more, only to feel people standing beside him. Sirius did not look up, but continued to look at Harry.  
  
Can you tell him something for us, Padfoot?  
  
"Anything." Sirius whispered.  
  
Tell him we are and always will be, with him. Be strong, for we will meet again one day, and we will be apart no more. Tell him, that we love him, and are still very proud.  
  
Sirius felt warmth go through his body, and through his hand, to Harry. Harry's body relaxed, and let out a sigh.  
  
"Your parents are with you, and will never leave your side. They want you to be strong, for you will see them again someday and you will never part from them again. They love you and are still very proud of you." Sirius whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"I love them too. I miss them so much..." Harry muttered in his sleep.  
  
Sirius stood up, kissing Harry lightly on his cheek.  
  
"I will be back soon, I promise." He whispered in his ear.   
  
He turned to leave, only to stop at the doorway and look back at the sleeping teenager. Harry seemed at peace, hopefully to avoid nightmares for the rest of the night. He stood there in silence for a moment.  
  
Thank you Padfoot, old friend.  
  
"Anytime, Prongs. I will take care of him, like I promised." He whispered, and the moonlight shifted to Harry. Sirius Black left the room, lifted the sleeping charm from the Dursleys, and quickly left the house.  
  
Harry turned in his sleep, only to hear a soft voice in his ears. While he could not make out the words, the slow lullaby calmed him. Laughter soon followed, but it was not the cruel laugh that Harry was so used to hearing in his dreams. It was a kind, happy laugh which brought joy to his heart.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. We shall always be with you, even when you can't see us" Said the voices in his mind.  
  
Harry Potter then felt calm, knowing all would be alright, for his parents were watching over him. And they always will.  
  
A/N: Did ya like? Be nice and review, but like I said... be nice! Gentle criticism is a plus!  
~OrcaPotter  
  
  
  



End file.
